Cartoon Network Invaded 2
by lilnara
Summary: Based on Cartoon Network Invaded from 2007 (google it if you wanna know) comes its long awaited sequel featuring The Amazing world of Gumball,Adventure Time with Finn and Jake,Regular Show,The Looney Tunes Show,and Johnny Test. Enjoy :D
1. The Alien

In the middle of the night 11:31 PM on a Sunday at the Watterson House Mrs Watterson is asleep peacefully in her bed while Mr. Watterson is snoring it up on the toilet with the newspaper over his head like he does every night. Anais is asleep in her room cuddled up to Daisy her stuffed animal. Downstairs you can see the T.V. still on changning from channel to channel. When we go in closer we see Gumball and Darwin sitting on the couch infront of the T.V. while Gumball uses the remote to change channles looking for something awsome to watch.

Gumball:Boring (says in a depressing tone) (he changes the channel)

Darwin:Seen it (In a similar tone)

(Gumball switches channel again)

Darwin:Ohhhh I've never seen this episode! (Darwin stands up in excitement)

Gumball: Eh It's just gonna be the usual, the boy and his magical dog are just gonna beat up the ice duke and save the princess blah blah blah (Gumball keeps changing channels nonstop)

Darwin: Oh yeah (Darwin sits back down) Hey Gumball?

Gumball: Yeah dude?

Darwin: Shouldnt we just go to bed? We have school tommorow and nothing cool is on

Gumball: Oh Darwin (Gumball smiles and pats Darwin on the shouder) You clearly dont understand how important T.V. is compared to school. Without it how else would we have been able to predict the end of the world?

Darwin: But the world never en-(Gumball cuts him off)

Gumball: DARWIN! LOOK!

(Gumball stops at one channel titled "Aliens Among Us")

Darwin: Ohhh cooolll

(The boys look on at the T.V. in awe)

(The movie starts out with an pink alien with an egg shaped robotic body about the same height as gumball and darwin with 3 eyes and two mechanical arms and a flashlight on its head acting as an antenna. The alien holding a blonde woman floaating in a forest clearly the alien being held up by string carrying it away to its cardboard made spaceship wich looks like the classic alien flying saucer until 3 soldiers poped out of the bushes blasting at it with toilet paper shaped guns. The alien drops the girl and flies away using the ship. One of the soldiers runs to the the woman)

Soldier: Are you ok my dear!?

(he holds the woman in his arms and as she turns to his face she opens her eyes showing that their crossed)

Woman:Shhhhhh I'm hiding from the aardvarks.

Soldier: Oh know it's too late...they already sucked out her brain. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The T.V. turns off)

Darwin:awwww

Gumball:Hey what's the big idea!?

(It reveals that it was who turned off the T.V.)

:Bed...now!

Gumball:Psh yeah right we don't have to do what you say right Dar...

(Darwin bolted up the stairs)

Darwin:Sorry dude!

Gumball:Traitor!

( looks at Gumball with fire in her eyes and growls)

(Gumball smiles and slowly backs up the stairs)

(Next day in School Gumball and Darwin are in class daydreaming about their brains being sucked out with a bendy straw by aliens)

(Both Gumball and Darwin scream and hug eachother in terror)

(The class all stare at them and Ms Simion slaps a sticky note that says "detention" on both of their face)

(The boys are sitting in detention the only ones their)

Darwin:Gumball? How are we gonna explain this to mom?

Gumball:Nevermind her we got bigger fish to fry.

Darwin: WHAT!?

Gumball:Ugh! How many times do i have to tell you it's just an expre...oh nevermind! We must stop the aliens from sucking the brain juice out of inocent people!

Darwin: And fish!...Wait what aliens?

Gumball:Did you actually believe that movie was fake? NO! it was a sign to warn us of the aliens and their quest to suck the knowledge out of smooth geniuses like me!...Oh no their comming for me!

Darwin:And me!

Gumball:Nah your safe.

Darwin: Woohoo!...hey.

Gumball:Heheh ermmm how do we get out of here? The windows are bard and the door is super glued shut

Darwin:Geez tough school system.

(as the two boys had their hands on their chins thinking of a way out suddenly the lights go off and a white figure appears infront of them)

Both:AHHHHH ALIENS!

(They both hug eachother again in fear only to reveal that it's carrie who snickers at them)

(The boys quickly let go of eachother and try to act manly but fail)

Gumball:What are you doing here Carrie?

Carrie:Oh just dropping by taking quick snapshots of you ladies hugging (she giggles)

Darwin: Ermmm I can explain

Gumball:Please dont tell Penny!

Carrie:Ill think about it.

(as carrie is about to leave Darwin stops her)

Darwin:Hey wait!

Carrie:?

Darwin:Cant you phase us out or something It's kind of an emergancy

Gumball:Yeah!

Carrie:Dare i ask?

Gumball:Aliens

Carrie:What?

Gumball:They are comming for my...(Darwin looks at Gumball) our brains and we must travel up tp the observatory to send a signal into space telling the aliens this is a brain free planet

Darwin:Wait what?

Carrie:Eh Maybe is can get views of you two idio...heroes for my spooktoobe page.

Darwin:Neat! we're gonna be famous!

(Carrie floats by the two boys and closes her eyes and the two begin to glow and become intangable)

Gumball:Woot! Here we come aliens!

(Before Gumball and Darwin make a step they both fall through the floors)

Carrie:Ohhh right you guys don't float.

(Now in the Afternoon the sun going down Carrie is using her powers to keep Gumball and Darwin afloat as they fly towards the observatory)

Gumball:Finally! The aliens will learn not to mess with Gumball Watters-(Gumball gets smacked in the face by a duck flying by) Ack! Heys hatch where you going dude!

(Darwin and Carrie snicker)

(The three fly right into the observatory and land inches away from the communicators system)

Gumball:Finally the moment we have been wating for Darwin!

(as the boys walk toward the system out of nowhere Anias pops infront of them)

Darwin:WAhhhhh...oh hi Anais!

Anais:What are you three doing here?

Carrie:I'm just here to make fun of these two.

Gumball:Wait why are you here Anais?

Anais:Duhh the field trip remember?

Gumball:Oh...right...Well anyway!

Darwin:Me and Gumball are gonna stop aliens from sucking out everyones brains and get rich! All the fish food i can eat just inches away.

(Carrie sighs and shakes her head)

Anais:Oh no I cant let you two ruin another field trip for me! Especially for something stupid like aliens!

(Gumball is already at the communications system)

Gumball:Oh aliens! I hate to inform you but there are no brains here but we have other thing like cheese and crackers

Darwin: They better not touch my fishy crackers!

Gumball:Anyway...Sorry aliens but my brain is off limits...because i have no brain...no one does...forget i've ever said anything...we are not here!

especially me!

(Anais facepalms herself)

Carrie:Are you idiots done we should leave before the police come.

(The doughnut officer is standing right behind Carrie)

Carrie:ehhhhhh

Darwin:We're doomed

(Scene changes to Gumball Carrie Darwin and Anais in jail)

Officer:You fou are in big trouble once your parents get here (officer leaves)

Anais:Great another field trip ruined...thanks you guys

Darwin:NO PROBLEM!

Gumball:Ahh who cares aslong as the aliens keep their filthy tenticles off my perfect brain and i be swiming in green papery delight! right carrie?...Carrie

Anais:She's a ghost she left out as soon as the guard left.

Gumball:Awww she coulda atleast got me out.

(Scene changes back to inside the communications system of the observatory)

Scientist 1:Ah ha you heard of that cat trying to contact aliens earlier?

Scientist 2: Heard of it? I'm watching them right now on spooktoob.

(Both laughing until the alarm goes off)

Scientist 2: Hey the system it's picking a up a signal...from the outer who knows where

Scientist 1: That's impossible!

(the scene goes out to the the observatory)

Unknown Voice:(echo like voice) Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese CHeese

(as this voice is being heard a white orb can be seen floating in the sky next to the the observatory but far away)

Just what have those boys done?


	2. The Grods are Comming!

(The scene opens up with a close up view of Finn and Jake's Treehouse until two lolipop lookig people wearing blak suits and sunglasses walk infront of the house)

Lolipop 1:There is noting to see here move along

Lolipop 2:Nothing to see

(They both appear to push the camera away showing a large white house like buiilding ontop of the tree house)

(We see a figure run into the building with the two lolipops letting him through)

(We see that it is Finn but wearing a similar suit as the lolipops and the ears on his hat are larger than usual)

(The living room is filled with candy people talking about documents and junk as Finn runs past them and goes up the latter that usually leads to his and Jake's bedroom but instead leads into a room that looks alot like the oval office. Finn runs up to a desk wich appears to be the presidents desk and slams papers on the desks)

! I have an urgent message from the duchess of candies!

(The screen goes up tp show Jake himself sitting in a chair at the desk)

Jake:Ahhh do I have to read it now I'm kinda busy here dude! (It shows Jake playing a game on BMO what appears to be a boxing game showing a large buff blue jay and small but equally buff racoon with boxing gloves duking it out)

Jake:I'm feeling lucky! (As Jake says that the racoon uppercuts the blue jay and the blue jay falls over with the screen saying "Player 2 wins!"

Jake:AWWWW That was the 5th time in a row! (Jake says angrily throwing the controller at BMO as BMO's face turns back to normal)

BMO:Ahhahahaha Schooled again by the master boi! (BMO says while swiring his controller around like a cowboy in victory as he walks away)

Jake:(groans) Fine show me the biz Finn

Finn:Okay bro..er I mean sir!..I mean brosir! (Finn opens the documents) The Duchess of Candies is being under attack by Snot Banshees

Jake:Oh no! If the get snot all over the marshmellow people my presidental smores will taste like soggy feet jelly!...Wich isn't such a bad thing for some reason. But nonetheless! I shall take care of them personally because that's what presidents with awsome powers and fudge would do...mmmm fudge(Jake begins to drool)

Finn:Uh ok brosir I'll just do something somewhere else or whatevs (Finn backs out of the room slowly)

Jake:Well...make sure you clean up when you finish!

Finn:Ahhh what!?

(Jake punches the glass out of the window behind him and uses his ears as giant wings to glide him towards the candy kingdom)

(Jake lands infron of the candy kingdom where he looks around and sees no Snot Banshees or snot anywhere but sees Princess Bubblegum in her regular clothes peppermint butler cinamon buns LSP along with many other princesses Finn his pups and his beloved Lady Ranicorn)

(Jake yells from ouside of the kingdom)

Jake:What is all this!?

Finn:WHAT?

Jake:I SAID WHAT IS ALL THIS?

Finn:YOU'RE GONNA HAVE T SPEAK UP YOU SOUND LIKE YOU HAVE FUZZY BOOTIES

Jake:...What?

Finn:WHAT!?

(Jake stretches his mouth to Finn and talks with his regular voice)

Jake:What is all this?

Finn:Oh its a not so suprising suprise party for being an awsome president

Jake:Ah...So no Snot banshees?

Finn:Nope. Get your hot potatoes over her dude!

Jake:Well ok...(Jake starts skipping over there towards the kingdom with Lady Ranicorn holding her arms out to welcome him)

(As Jake is inches towards Lady suddeny a large saw blade which appears to be attached by a purple rod commng from the sky appears and lands in between the two with alot of force suprising everyone. The screen zooms out showing another blade drop down behind the kingdom and they begin to activate and a large purple vortex in the sky appears above the blades start circling around the kingdom cutting it away from the rest of the land. The blades finish creating a perfect circle around the kingdom and as they go back up into the sky the wind they make cause Jake to fall into the hole the blades made.)

Jake:Woah woah woah! (As jake starts to fall everyone screams his name in terror but luckily Jake grabs unto a candy cane pipe.)

(Lady holds her hand out for Jake to reach to get up even though he has streching powers but WHO CARES! While Jake grabs her hand three claw like things tat resemble hooks from those crane games drop down one on opposite sides of the castle and one behind the castle. As they latch their selves to the ground they begin pulling the kingdom up into the vortex but Jake with the hel of Lady manages to get onto the kingdom with the others before he could fall.)

Jake(Catching his breathe):Huff huff. Thanks hun i thought i was scre..(As Jake looks up at Lady she appears to have only one eye with reptile puiples and an evil grin)

(Jake looks around with horror seeing that everyone else has the same eye and they begins to gang up on Jake as the Candy kingdom is pulled into the vortex)

Jake:OH GROD OH GROD OH GROD OH GROD! (Jake closes his eyes and opens them again screaming but waking up in a bed in the candy infirmary with Finn sitting at a chair looking normal and gets up as he see Jake wake up)

Finn:Dude you're fine! (He walks up to Jake and hugs him)

Jake:Wuh Wuh Wuh happened man? Why am I here? (Jake looks around confused)

Finn:Remember the time you said you wanted to go Gunter Sleding at the Ice Kingdom?

Jake:Yeah

Finn:Yeah

Jake:Ah

Finn:Yes

(Finn and Jake look at eachother than laugh)

Jake:Oh man Finn i gotta tell ya about this awsome dream I had!

Finn:Lay it on me

(Jake explains to Finn about the dream)

Jake:And their were no Snot Banshees

Finn:Wow we were all one eyed lizards?

Jake:Nah man I think you guys were aliens or something

Finn:Awsome. Lets go Eat the ground by the castle!

Jake:Flops yeah!

(As Finn and Jake are walking towards the castle making beatboxing noises with their mouth and singing yo mama yo mama Jake notices a one eyes cupcake dude walking pass greeting Finn and Jake. Finn waves but Jake startss feeling nervous and sees flash backs of his dream.)

Finn:You ok Jake? You seem kinda supicsious?

Jake:Me suspicious?! Did you not just see that doughnut guy?!

Finn:You mean Duncan?

Jake:He was totally eyeballin my brain dude!

Finn:What are you tal...this isnt about that dream right?

Jake:Dude I don't think that wasn't a dream. There are aliens among us!

Finn:(sighs) Dude you said the cosmic owl wasnt in there jazzin i up. So I doubt this was one of those dreams

Jake:Maybe I missed him

Finn:Nah man you can't just "miss" the cosmic owl he is cosmicy. Yah know like ladies

Jake:And feet.

Finn:...There are no aliens ok Jake.

Jake:(pouts) Ok

(As Finn and Jake approach the castle they notice green smoke comming out of the windows)

Finn(Looks up at windows):THE LICH!?

Jake:Nah man we trapped him in the time room remember?

Finn:Oh. But what is going on up their?

Jake:Isnt it obvious!

Finn:No...Aliens

Jake:Buh

Finn:No

Jake:(Groans) Fine then you explain why it's so hot all of a sudden.

(Finn and Jake start sweating with Jake morphing his body looking like he's melting with his tounge hanging out and Finn takes his hat off showing his blonde hair wich goes to his shoulders)

Finn:Yeesh maybe PB turneds the heater all the way up

Jake:In the middle of summer?

(As Finn and Jake argue about why it's so hot a large meteor like thing shoots out of the roof of the castle and crashes into the area were the infirmary is at making a loud crash noise with all the candy people gasping)

Finn:Woah that was bananas! Lets go check it out!

(Finn hops on Jakes back and Jake streches his way back to the infirmary with Finn on his back. They run towards the infirmary with a sigh of relief seeing the meteor missed it by an inch but made a large crator in the ground. The boys look in the crator at the large rock with holes in it glowing green. It begins to crack open and the boys run towards the infirmary screaming like girls. As they peak out they see Peppermint Butle covered in green goo shivering)

Finn:Other PB! (Finn and Jake runs to the butler) Are you ok? What happen?

Peppermint Butler:Y..You guys gotta leave...w..w..while you have a chance...IT'S HORRIBLE!

Finn:What's horrible?

Peppermint Butler:A...A...A(Before he can finish the word he faints)

Finn:Other PB!

Jake:I knew it!

Finn:Knew what?

Jake:"A...A...A" (Jake smirks)

Finn:He was not gonna say aliens Jake. Their are no aliens! but here is something going on in poiple's castle. We gotta go find out and wobble the gruts outta whoever did this to poor...other PB

Jake:Your on your own on this one man. I draw the line on aliens...and fruit bats...especially the fruit bats.

Finn:Dude whatevz (Finn looks at Jake disappointed then runs off towards the castle. When he gets there the green smoke is still comming out of the window and the candy citzens look up at the castle worried. Finn makes his way past everyone telling them it'll be alright and throws himself into one of the windows. The castle floors covered with green smoke and a moldy smell blankets the air)

Finn:(Puts his shirt over his nose and mouth)Aww sick!(Finn proceeds upstairs noticing the walls melting slightly and as he reaches to door to PB's room green light can be seen from the crack.)

Finn:PB? Are you ok? (Finn reaches for the handle but the door slowly opens on its own. Finn backed away slowly as the door opens fully we see the figure of an egg shaped floating thing with what appears to be 3 eyes an antenna and 3 tenticles on both of it's sides with something dripping from it.)

Finn(Screams like a girl in terror):ALIEN!

(As Finn panics suddenly Jake bursts in through the roof and punches the figure)

Jake:DONT TOUCH MY BRO ALIEN SCUM!

(The figure gets up and turns on the light to reveal that it was Princess Bubblegum wearing a squid on her head)

Princess Bubblegum:What the stuff Jake!?

(Both Finn and Jake gasp)

Finn:PB? We thought you were an alien.

Princess Bubblegum:Alien(Shee chuckles) Dont be ridiculious boys everyone knows aliens are a myth.

Jake:Oh yeah? than what's with all the green smoke and that meteor?

Princess Bubblegum:Oh that? I was trying to create the ultimate angus cheese wheel with science and alot of green air coloring.

Jake...Ah (Finn crosses his arms and looks at Jake angry and Jake looks away nervous)

Princess Bubblegum:I gave some to Peppermint and he was so disgusted by it he fell back into the cheesewheel causing it to fall ontop of my bungie system wich wooshed him into the sky!

Finn:Ahhhh cool...But whats with the squid?

Princess Bubblegum:Oh boys I think that's enough questions for tonight (she winks at them)

Jake:Ah hahahaha and you thought there were aliens dude.

Finn:What? no that was yoou!

Jake:Who cares?

Finn:Word

(All three of them begin to laugh as the screen zooms out of the castle and farther out to the kingdom showing the candy kingdom being pulled into space by familiar looking claws and the screen zooms out more in space showing a silver classic flying saucer carrying the kingdom away deep into the unknowns of space)

Was this not a dream after all?


	3. Intergalactic Groundskeeper

(The scene opens up at the park in the morning where alot of the main characters live such as Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High 5 Ghost,Skips, etc.)

(Now inside Mordecai and Rigby's room where the alarm begins to go off. Rigby groans and shutst he alarm rubs his and looks over to Mordecai's side of the room)

Rigby:Ahhhh workings the worst! Hey Mordecai you wanna ditch work today and...(Rigby looks over to Mordecai's side of the room and realizes none of his stuff is there including the bed and sighs) Oh yeah...(He looks down in sadness) Man why did he have to quit?

(Now we are outside at the park infront of the house everyone sitting there on the stairs as usual(Muscle Man,HFG,Pops,Skips and Rigby) while Benson stands infront of them giving them instructions.)

Benson:Alright you guys we got alot to do today and since Mordecai left us a week ago...

(Rigby mumbles to himself)

Rigby:Because of you...

Benson:What was that Rigby?

Rigby:(sighs) Nothing...

Benson:Ok,well ok Muscle Man,High 5 Ghost you two are in charge of getting the grass cut and watering the trees

Muscle Man:You know who else loves to get their trees watered? MY MOM (Muscle Man laughs as he gives HFG a High 5 and they go off to do their job)

Benson:(sighs) Pops you are in charge of planting more flowers

Pops:ohhhhh What kind?

Benson:I don't know any you want as long as they look good.

Pops:Ahahahaha I love flowers! Weeeeeeee (Pops waves his arms in the air as he leaves to do his job)

Benson:Skips the cart needs to be tuned up can you...

Skips:I'm already on it Benson(Skips skips away to go do his job)

Benson:Now that just leaves you Rigby and since Mordecai is gone you will have to pick up on his old work too

Rigby:Ahh what?! Why cant Thomas come help me?

Benson:Because he's sick.

Rigby:Ughhhhhh

Benson:Hey this wouldnt have happened if you two wouldve just...

Rigby:(Interrupts Benson) Us two!? Last i check it was your fault Mordecai quit!

Benson:I had no choice it had to be done!

Rigby:Whatever man just give me my assignment so i can leave(He looks away at Benson disappointed)

Benson:...Fine

(The scene change to the next day with the same people from yesterday at their same spots on the stairs)

Benson:Alright you guys since we are one man short and Thomas is still sick I put up ads for a new member to take Mordecai's place.

Rigby:(Rigby stands up on the stairs)No one can replace Mordecai!

Benson:RIGBY!

(Rigby crosses his arms and sits back down)

Benson:As I was saying we got a new us all give a warm welcome to Louis Rabbit

(A brown rabbit about the same size as Mordecai wearing a black shirt that says "I Nomz Brainz" with dark blue jeans black eyes no shoes or socks holding a carrot and nibbles on it)

Louis:Ehhhhhhh Whats up Co-workers?

(Everyone greets him except Rigby who is still sitting there looking away from everyone)

Benson:Rigby are you going to...(Rigby gets up and walks back into the sighs) I'm sorry about that guy Louis he's just upset because his friend left.

Louis:Ah I 't worry I'll go talk to him boss.

Benson:(Benson pats Louis on the back) Goodluck with that.

(Louis walks into the kitchen seeing Rigby eating cereal with his hands)

Louis:Ahhh are you suppose to do that?

Rigby:(With milk all over his mouth)Leave me alone! You will never replace Mordecai you carrot eating fake!

Louis:Hey hey hey chill bro. First of all this isnt a carrot it's carrot shaped cheese not much of a vegitable guy. Next I'm not here to replace anyone just here to do my job so I can get on outta here.

(Rigby still looks away at Louis)

Louis:(Sighs and begins to leave the room) I'm sorry about your friend dude but look on the bright side

Rigby:What?

Louis:(smirks) You and anyone else won't have to worry about working and stuff when I'm finish! (He glares at Rigby with lizard eyes)

Rigby:What?(He looks up at Louis who has normal eyes again)

Louis:Oh nothing (He walks out snickering)

(Rigby looks at Louis walking out both suspicious and confused)

(Next day Rigby and Skips are Raking leaves and talking)

Skips:I think you are just blowing this all out of proportion Rigby.

Rigby:Naw Skips there is something off about that Louis guy.

Skips:So he eats cheese instead of carrots that dosent make him suspicious.

Rigby:What kinda rabbit dosent eat carrots!?

Skips:(sighs) Well Rigby we are finished. If you need me for something REALLY important you know where to find me (He skips away)

Rigby:Ughhhhhh I know I'm not crazy! (Rigby hears mumbiling and walks to it he finds Louis on the roof of the house messing with the cable dish up there) So what's he doing up there (Louis gets up and rigby quickly hides behind a nearby bush before Louis turns around.)

(Louis looks around and shrugs going back to the dish)

Louis:Heheheheh when I'm done configuring the dish it'll be able to contact the mothership then our plans can finally start!

Rigby:(Gasps) I KNEW IT! (Rigby quickly covers his mouth and runs out of sight before Louis got back up to see what the noise was)

(Rigby is on a payphone down the street from the park)

Rigby:Dude just listen to me! This new guy is an alien and he is trying to use our dish to contact his mothership!

Mordecai:(on the other line) Dude everyone knows aliens are myths there is no way this Louis is one

Rigby:UGHHHH All this stuff that has happened to us and you dont believe in aliens?!

Mordecai:Or ghosts

Rigby:What about HFG or other ghosts we've come in contact with?

Mordecai:Look...Whatever

Rigby:Look man just come back so we can spy on this guy and...

Mordecai:Oh I see what is going on. You just want me to come back. Dude I miss you too but I got better stuff going for me now I sell cars have a nice apartment. WHat Benson did to me was actually the greatest thing to happen to me and you shoudlve came with me.

Rigby:Dude first of all a guy missing another guy is just sick. Second I did'nt have any money like you.

Mordecai:Maybe you shouldnt have wasted them all on that new strong johns

Rigby:STOP TALKING! And third Louis is an alien just trust me

Mordecai:No dude

Rigby:But!?

Mordecai:NO!

Rigby:Ughhhhhhh

Mordecai:(sighs) Hey Rigby how about you come visit me at my job tomorrow you gotta see all these sweet muscle cars.

Rigby:Fine...

(The next day Rigby comes down to Crazy Steve's Car lot filled with the most beautiful and exotic old school cars you can think of)

Rigby:(walking in) Woah! Sweet!

Mordecai:I know right (Mordecai walks up to Rigby wearing a yellow shirt with red stripes)

Rigby:(snickers) you look like a wiener dude!

Mordecai:Shut how do you like my new job? Beats the park any day.

Rigby:Yea it's sweet but you know why we're both here.

Mordecai:Just two bros thinking about the old days?

Rigby:NO! Louis the Rabbit aka evil brain sucking alien!

Mordecai:Dude...he isn't an alien they aren't real!

Rigby:Watch you'll see...Look there he is(Rigby points at the streets seeing Louis driving by in an old beat up pick up truck)

Mordecai:Yeeesh with that kind of thing he's driving he might actually be not of this ? (He looks around and notices Rigby throwing a rock into a muscle car and climbs into it) RIGBY! (Mordecai runs to the car and jumps into it aswell to get rigby out) What the H are you doing man!? You trying to get me fired?

Rigby:(Hot wiring the car) No/ I'm going to go expose this fake for the alien he really is!

Mordecai:When did you learn how to hotwire a car

Rigby:Hmph Hmph Carter and Briggs! (The car starts and Rigby pushes on the pedal and the car drives off into the road)

Mordecai:Since when did you learn howw to drive!?

Rigby:I don't! (Rigby keeps moving the wheel left and right crashing into trash cans and stuff as he catches up to Louis' truck.)

(Louis notices the car chasing him through the mirror and he presses down on the pedal driving off)

Rigby:Ah HA! If he isn't an alien than why is he running from us?

Mordecai:I dont know maybe it's because there's a psycho chasing after him!?

(The truck makes a sharp left turn off the road as Mords and Rigs follows in their car. As the two friends get closer to Louis' truck a ramp can be seen in the distance. The truck speeds up and jumps over the ramp sending the truck flying as the car follows aswell with the boys screaming. The truck and car crash at the park infront of the house.)

Benson:(Him and Skips run outside of the house to see what is going on) WHAT THE...(He sees Mordecai and Rigby crawl out of the carr) Rigby! and I'm not suprised Mordecai.

Mordecai:...Benson.

(Louis crawls out of the truck)

Skips:Can someone please tell us what's going on?

Rigby:I'll tell you! Louis is an alien!

(Skips and Mordecai sigh)

Benson:ERRRRRRRR THAT"S IT RIGBY YOU'RE FIR...

Louis:I QUIT!

(They all look at Louis)

Louis:I was given one simple task to rig the dish on your roof to signal the mothership but nooooooo i can't do anything as simple as that with two idiots running me off the road! (Louis starts to glow flashing white then when the light goes away he has turned into and egg shaped figure with two tenticles on each side, three eyes with lizard puiples and a antenna on his head)

(They all look at Louis suprised)

Louis:Ugh i'm out of long dorks! (Louis closes his three eyes and suddenly disappears)

(Everyone still in shock but Rigby snaps out of it)

Rigby:IN YOUR FACES!

Benson:Wow...just wow

Mordecai: You said it.

Skips:Ditto

Mordecai:Well...I'm guessing i got fired from my new job so Benson...

Benson:(Throws Mordecai the keys to the house) You start tomorrow

(Later at night everything back to normal Mordecai is back and everyone is asleep than the scene goes to the roof of the park house showing the cable dish starting to glow green. Suddenly Louis appears on the roof in his rabbit form laughing evily with his puipls turning lizard like.)

Did Louis manage to do what he came here for?


End file.
